


Distraction

by Aquila_Star



Series: Powers of Persuasion [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broody Thorin, M/M, Mutual Seduction, smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is one big distraction. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Thorin sat some distance back from the others, smoking his pipe and brooding about the state of his Company. They were cheerful enough, at odds with Thorin's mood. Most of them were gathered directly around the fire, absorbed in the tale being told with bright eyes and wide gestures, a tale told by none other than Bilbo Baggins, Not-Burglar and bane of Thorin's existence. The members of his Company may have fallen under Bilbo's spell, but Thorin had no desire to follow. 

Bilbo Baggins was a distraction Thorin could ill afford. 

He annoyed Thorin, wandering around camp like a lost puppy, his attention diverted by everything new and unexpected, confusion writ across his features on a regular basis. He couldn't fight, had no weapon to speak of, he seemed to stumble his way through challenges the Dwarves traversed with ease and his awkward attempts at getting Thorin's attention were beginning to grate. The innocence and naivete with which he embraced the wider world would have been endearing perhaps, in another setting, but the Quest for Erebor was no stroll in the woods of the Shire, and it was time Bilbo Baggins pulled his head out of the clouds. 

Where was the fire that Thorin had seen in him that first night, and indeed, the second afternoon only a few scant days ago? True, he was unexpectedly alluring, his frame soft and yielding, and yet Thorin had felt the steel that lay hidden within. His too short hair was unruly, mussed by his own hands more often than not, and it framed a pair of pointy ears, far too reminiscent of Elven ears for Thorin's peace of mind. 

And yet, he had a charming manner, eagerly engaging the Dwarves with his easy mien and ready smiles. He told a tale well, he laughed readily, he seemed unaffected by the teasing at his expense, and yet there was a studious side to him as well, his fascination with the tales told around the fire and his expressive curiosity about the world had endeared him to the others. The Hobbit had unexplored depths, it seemed, and still he irritated Thorin to no end. He was weak, bones of steel or not, nothing that Thorin had seen so far had changed his opinion, and he couldn't imagine what would. Truthfully, this part of the quest _was_ a stroll in the woods, compared to what was no doubt to come. 

What frustrated Thorin to no end was just how easily his head had been filled with their unlikely companion. He was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it may have been a mistake to seduce Bilbo that night in Bag End...there was no telling now if he would have come without Thorin's sexual inducements, but the fact is, now that Thorin had tasted him, felt the fire in him, the wantonness with which he threw himself upon Thorin's desires, he couldn't help but want more. He'd known immediately upon entering the smial that Bilbo wanted him, what had surprised him was that he'd wanted Bilbo in return. There was no accounting for taste apparently. Thorin could not parse his desire, but there it was, and had been there from the moment that Thorin had laid eyes on the little fellow. 

Bilbo was a distraction, pure and simple. One, it appeared, he could not rid himself of. Their second encounter had only served to deepen Thorin's attraction, and an awareness of Bilbo's every move, his every mood, had settled into Thorin's very blood. 

He had told Bilbo to ask the next time he'd wanted a more personal encounter with Thorin, but two days on, he had yet to speak up. Thorin scoffed to himself, glaring down at his now empty pipe with exasperation, wanting to refill it and give his hands something to do besides reach out for the burglar, but he knew that if he kept it up, he'd run out of pipeweed long before a chance came to refill his stash. Borrowing from Dwalin would earn him nothing but derisive comments about his choice of diversion, and Balin would only look at him with parental exasperation, for all that Thorin was his King and elder. 

He dare not ask his nephews, the very thought was laughable. The other members of their small Company would no doubt share readily, but Thorin had already been the focus of far too many knowing looks and smirks from the other Dwarves, particularly since he had returned to camp after the second encounter, well aware that the marks upon his neck were impossible to hide. Fortunately, his status among them and his general unwillingness to bear their teasing, on any subject, had saved him from any well placed comments or speculation. When Bilbo had joined the Company moments later, dragging his bundle of firewood, his clothing rumpled and his cheeks pink from Thorin's beard, the bites upon his neck a clear match to those Thorin bore, it was all the more observant members of the Company could do to stifle their laughter behind pipes, weapons, books...anything at hand, really. No doubt the speculation was rampant, though Thorin had yet to hear a word of it. 

Thorin had growled harshly at Fili and Kili in particular, their glee at the obviousness of Thorin's conquest was matched only by their delight in teasing Bilbo without speaking outright of his appearance. Bilbo had borne their gentle harassment with a very forced good humour, though he had seemed as irritable as Thorin that evening , even after his release.

The thought occurred that Bilbo himself would be more than amenable about sharing his leaf, but that would defeat the purpose of another smoke completely. Besides, getting to know Bilbo was not something he wanted to do. It would make everything even more complicated. He tapped the ash out of his pipe and tucked it into his pocket, forgoing another bowlful, determined to take a walk instead, hoping to clear his mind and calm his surging desire for the Hobbit. 

Maddeningly, the walk was not successful. If anything, it had only fuelled Thorin's increasingly inappropriate thoughts. Bilbo was a walking contradiction and Thorin couldn't seem to get his mind around him. His thoughts kept bringing him back to the same place, again and again. 

He hadn't been walking long, keeping close to the camp as the light of the sun fading into twilight, when he realized that he was being followed. He was certain that it was member of their Company, from the direction of the approaching person, as well as his highly tuned sense of self preservation. It had served him well for many years, and he had come to trust it implicitly. 

He ducked into a copse of alder, leaning against the largest trunk and awaiting his pursuer, fairly certain that he knew who had followed. Sure enough, a small form slipped into the copse after him, pausing a few feet away, hands on narrow hips as Bilbo gave Thorin a considering look. 

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but Bilbo shushed him quickly. 

“Not a word, do you understand?” Bilbo commanded, giving Thorin a glare, waiting for Thorin to nod his acquiescence before moving forward once more. 

He watched, intrigued as Bilbo stalked toward him, his brow furrowed, whether in consternation or appraisal, Thorin could not say. Bilbo stopped directly in front of Thorin, the toes of his bare feet near to brushing the steel tips of Thorin's heavy boots. 

“You said I should ask, but I thought it might be more effective to tell. So I am,” Bilbo declared. “Don't move.” Bilbo's eyes were fierce as he stared at Thorin, fire lighting him from the inside. Thorin couldn't help but smile at its resurgence, and nodded again. 

“Right then,” Bilbo said, moving closer and running a hand over Thorin's chest, slipping down to the arousal straining his trousers. “There's something I've been wanting to do for a while now, and you're going to let me do it.”

Thorin had no objection, wondering eagerly what Bilbo was going to do. A fire flared in his blood to match the one in Bilbo's eyes. He watched transfixed as Bilbo lowered himself to his knees, sliding his hands down Thorin's thighs and up them again, underneath his tunic. His head spun with the implications of what Bilbo was about to do, and as badly as he wanted to touch, he wouldn't have stopped Bilbo for the world. 

He bit back a gasp of surprise when Bilbo leaned forward and pressed his face into Thorin's groin, rubbing his cheek across Thorin's cloth caged erection, breathing deeply before looking up, his eyes dark and needy. Without wasting any more time, Bilbo fumbled with the fastenings that contained Thorin's aching arousal, awkwardly working the unfamiliar fastenings open. Thorin reached down and pulled the edges of his tunic and hauberk aside, very grateful for the first time that the garments spilt apart in just the right place to allow such ready access to his cock. He wondered fleetingly if they were designed with such a purpose, but pushed the thought away as Bilbo succeeded in his task, freeing Thorin's cock to bob in front of him. 

“Oh,” Bilbo said, quietly, his eyes wide as he sat back on his heels to study Thorin's erection. “You're not small anywhere are you?” Bilbo asked, though Thorin wasn't sure he wanted an answer. Bilbo's amazement thrilled him...by Dwarvish standards he was fairly sized, but nothing special. 

His line of thought was cut off abruptly as Bilbo leaned in and took the whole tip into his mouth, sucking gently and playing at the underside with his tongue. Thorin's head dropped back against the tree, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought to control his breathing. Bilbo's mouth continued to play at the end of Thorin's shaft, wetting it thoroughly as Thorin clenched his fists in an effort at restraint. 

He wasn't that well versed in restraint, really. He knew it was a failing of his, and if he was being honest with himself, he'd showed little restraint in his dealings with Bilbo thus far, whether in word or deed. He was determined to do what Bilbo asked here, it was the least he could do, really. The fact that what Bilbo wanted, Thorin also wanted, well...it didn't hurt. 

It became a lot harder to resist when Bilbo took him down further, one hand reaching up to circle the base of Thorin's cock, only just able to wrap his small hand around Thorin's girth. He worked his hand and mouth in concert, the firm grip of his hand a delightful contrast to the slick, heated suction of his mouth. It was all he could do not to grip Bilbo's unruly curls and encourage him along, faster, deeper, until he spilled down Bilbo's throat. 

But he wouldn't hurt him. As much as he drove Thorin mad with his naive ways and his alluring smiles, Thorin would not see him hurt, despite what he had told Gandalf that night in Bilbo's dining room. 

He felt bereft when the mouth that was working him over so beautifully left without warning, but when Bilbo's hand began stroking him from base to tip, he couldn't bring himself to mourn. Bilbo might be meek in many ways, but in this he was bold as brass, something which Thorin found himself exceedingly grateful for. 

“Look at me,” Bilbo said roughly, squeezing Thorin's cock for emphasis. Thorin complied readily, but found himself unprepared for the sight that greeted him. His cock was hard, the tip a deep red, the shaft pale against Bilbo’s tan fingers. Bilbo looked up at him through a thick fringe of curls, a smirk twitching the corners of his mouth as he met Thorin's eyes boldly. Once he had Thorin's full attention, he lapped at the head of Thorin's cock with a pink tongue, dipping the tip into the leaking slit before taking the whole head into his mouth, his eyes still fixed on Thorin's. 

“Mahal,” Thorin whispered reverently. Bilbo's lips were red and thin, stretched as they were as he took Thorin in further, a sight like none Thorin had ever seen in his life before. Bilbo maintained the eye contact as he sunk even further, and Thorin groaned aloud when he felt the back of Bilbo's throat, unable to resist, one hand reaching out to grab a handful of Bilbo's hair. 

It was Bilbo's turn to moan, the vibrations of his throat pushing Thorin closer to his climax, sooner than he'd thought possible. Thorin could see Bilbo's other hand moving on his own erection, and he wondered when Bilbo had unfastened his trousers. It was all coming together, quickly, the combination of Bilbo's skillful mouth working his shaft, the push of his throat on the tip, the synchronous motion of his hands and especially, the sight of his lovely mouth filled with the evidence of Thorin's desire for him. 

Bilbo's eyes on his are what topped it off, the final piece that finished the puzzle. The heat in them threw Thorin off the cliff, his release taking his breath as he spent inside Bilbo's mouth. He had to give credit to the Hobbit, he almost managed to take it all, swallowing eagerly, his eyes closed, still moaning as his tongue and lips moved gently over the head, shivers breaking out across Thorin's body. 

Thorin whined when Bilbo pulled back, licking any sticky remnants off his lips, lips that were swollen and bright in a way Thorin wanted to memorize, wanted to keep in his mind for the rest of his long life. 

“Bilbo,” he whispered, tugging him up by the hair until he stood, and wrapping his other hand around Bilbo's back, pulling him close. He took Bilbo's lips in a kiss, far gentler than he'd been planning, but when Bilbo melted into him, it felt right in a way that scared him. He hadn't forgot about Bilbo's pleasure, however sated and boneless he was feeling, so he reached down to grasp Bilbo's erection and found...nothing. 

Bilbo was soft.

“You're not hard?” Thorin asked, his mind trying to make sense of the fact. Bilbo had always been eager for him. More than eager.

Bilbo threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, the expression on your face,” he said, still chuckling as he pulled himself out of Thorin's arms and began righting his clothing. 

“Don't worry, oh mighty King, I was just as into it as you were.” Bilbo had looked down to fasten his trousers and now looked up at Thorin from beneath his fringe again, his red, red lips stretched in a bright smile. 

“So, you already...”

“Came?” Bilbo asked, cutting Thorin off mid sentence. “Yes, well...your hand in my hair pretty much did it for me. Who knew I was susceptible to hair pulling?” He laughed again, Thorin laughing with him this time. 

“Good, I'll remember that for next time,” Thorin replied, fastening his own trousers quickly. Bilbo took a step back and turned to go, but Thorin reached out and stopped him with a hand on his chin. He leaned in and gave Bilbo another kiss. 

“Anytime you want to do that again, I'm willing,” he said with a grin. 

“Maybe next time will be your turn,” Bilbo said with a wink. He pulled out of Thorin's grasp and slipped out of the copse. 

Thorin watched him go, a smile curving his lips. He was sure he wouldn't have long to wait for next time. And he could no longer pretend that he didn't want Bilbo every minute of the day. Things were getting far too complicated, a thought which served only to put a frown back on his face. Bilbo was still vastly unprepared for the task he'd taken on, and Thorin was even more frustrated now than before. He would do whatever he could to protect Bilbo, he knew that now...Bilbo was a member of his Company, for good or ill. 

Thorin was sure he would need a lot of protecting. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and ensuring his appearance didn't give too much away this time, knowing that the bites Bilbo had left on his neck the last time were likely still visible. They were old news however, and he wasn't eager to prompt a new round of speculation.

Whatever they said, it wasn't going to change Thorin's course now. It was set, and had been since he'd slipped through Bilbo's door and started this whole thing. There was no taking it back now. 

He strode purposefully out of the copse and back toward the camp. Time to get on with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three, woo! Don't get used to the quick updates, people, the well may dry up at any time, though only for a bit. I'm gonna have to see this through, there's no choice now. Thorin's path is set and so is mine.


End file.
